<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day in The Life of Chaos by Just_Yaoi_Things_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890711">A Day in The Life of Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Yaoi_Things_13/pseuds/Just_Yaoi_Things_13'>Just_Yaoi_Things_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also I Love the Idea of Having a Demon-like Inquisitor, Deathclaws are Just Wingless Dragons, Drunken sex, F/F, F/M, I dunno what else to tag, It’s Mostly Still Fallout, I’m Not Drunk You’re Drunk Moments, Just Bear With Me, M/M, Radiation Mixes in with Curses and Shit, This’s My First Crossover, also dragons, lots of angst and fluff, somewhat slow burn, there’s magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Yaoi_Things_13/pseuds/Just_Yaoi_Things_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he could remember, Chaos was treated differently.  In lots of ways, from Revered Mothers Squawking out the Chant at him, to people shrinking away in fear of him, to being teased and called ”Midget Deathclaw,” as a kid.<br/>  His parents, whoever or whatever they were, must’ve had a sick sense of humor, naming him Chaos.  It was true, though, in a sad way.  He was chaotic.<br/>  Not nearly as chaotic as his life was about to get, however.<br/>______<br/>  Laslo struggles to keep his feelings for a certain Paladin under control and, more importantly, under wraps as he learns the ropes of the Brotherhood.  Not to mention sway Maxson into helping him find his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Josephine Montilyet, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Piper Wright, Sera (Dragon Age)/Cait (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Chaos felt weightless and disoriented.  Opening an eye, he tried to make sense of his surroundings.  He was in the Fade, that much was clear.  But.. no, he wasn’t asleep.. was he?</p><p>  Chaos pinched himself hard, flinching as his claws broke the skin.  Fuck.</p><p>  Awake.  In the Fade.</p><p>  <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>  His tail lashed angrily as he struggled to understand just <em>how</em> the fuck he even got here.</p><p>  Chaos smelled smoke, his ears twitching at a faint crackling sound.  Fuck this, he could worry about how he got here later, <em>after</em> he got the fuck outta dodge.</p><hr/><p>  ”Soldier?” Paladin Danse asked.  Laslo realized he’d been staring at him like a lovesick teenager.</p><p>  ”Yeah?” Laslo looked away, his face burning.</p><p>  ”Is something amiss?”</p><p>  Laslo shook his head, certain his face was probably redder than a tato, by now.</p><p>  Danse was his sponsor, and a respected member of the Brotherhood.  He shouldn’t want the impossible.  Even if Danse felt the same way about Laslo, there were probably rules against fraternization.</p><p>  But Maker, Danse was fucking hot.  And that voice, that <em>voice!</em></p><p> ”Laz, Laz!” MacCready called, startling both men as he ran up to them.</p><p>  ”What the fuck, Mac?” Laslo snapped, annoyed.</p><p>  ”Sorry, Boss.  It’s just.. they’ve found him!  The dude that killed the Divine!”</p><hr/><p>  Chaos woke up in a holding cell, in chains, hands bound and cuffed.  Templars surrounded every corner of the cell block, laser muskets aimed at him.  Two women stood at the cell door, watching him intensely.</p><p>  ”Just what are you?” one of them demanded.  She had short black hair and brown eyes, and wore the shiniest set of combat armor Chaos has aver seen, the symbol of the Chantry emblazoned on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wasteland’s Most Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Laslo blew a strand of black hair from his face as struggled to get a good look at the Divine’s killer.  Danse grunted somewhere behind him as he was jostled around, none too happy out of his power armor.</p><p>  Finally, Laslo saw him.  He looked.. strange, to say the least.  Inky dark skin, bluish black in hue, and with a wild head of grayish hair.  Horns sprouted from his unruly locks, and they looked a bit like a ram’s horns.  He was wearing a torn, patched over and tattered denim hoodie, ripped jeans and Laslo could swear he had a tail, a tuft of grey fur at the tip.  He was barefoot.  In fact, he didn’t even <em>have</em> feet.  He had goat-like hooves.</p><p>  ”What the hell..?” he looked back at Danse, seeing the Paladin was just as confused as he was.</p><hr/><p>  Chaos glared at Cassandra as he was led through Covenant, ignoring the angered shouting of the crowd as he passed, not even flinching when things were occasionally thrown at him.</p><p>  All Chaos wanted was a normal life.  Or, at least, a somewhat normal one.  But no.  He was sent to the Conclave by his Circle, tossed into the fucking Fade, and framed for a murder that, unluckily enough, he wasn’t even sure he committed.</p><p>  Fan-fucking-tastic.</p><p>  He bumped into Cassandra, hating himself for not noticing she’d stopped.  He glowered at her and bore his teeth as she drew a blade.</p><p>  ”There will be a trial.  I can’t promise any more.” she said, cutting the rope from his hands before taking a key from under the sleeve of one of her gauntlets, unlocking his cuffs next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A massive Pride demon shows up in the Conclave’s ruins, catching everyone off guard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Chaos watched Solas warily out of the corner of his eye as Cassandra led them and Varric to the massive ruins where the Conclave had been.  Something was definitely off about Solas, but Chaos couldn’t put his finger on it.</p><p>  <em>”Now is the hour of our victory”</em> a deep, scratchy voice called, startling him.</p><p>  ”Did anyone else hear a voice, just now?” Chaos asked.</p><p>  <em>”Keep the sacrifice still.”</em> it said.</p><p>  ”What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked slowly, looking to Solas.</p><p>  ”At a wild guess, whoever caused the explosion at the Conclave.” Solas replied, looking out at the massive, rubble-littered crater the group was making their way down towards.</p><hr/><p>  Cassandra nodded to Chaos as the last sharpshooter took his place along the ruin’s walls, and he took a deep breath, bracing himself as he focused on the rift.  He held out his hand and barely kept himself from crying out in pain as every nerve in his arm was on fire.</p><p>  As the rift began to close, an absolutely massive Pride demon came through, the ground shaking as it landed in front of them.</p><p>  ”Now!” Cassandra called, and hundreds of arrows and bullets rained down on the enormous demon, but it didn’t even flinch.  ”We have to find a chink in its armor.”</p><p>  Chaos ran forward and dashed around the demon, finding a relatively safe-looking spot before assaulting the Rift, again.</p><p>  Shit.</p><p>  That definitely weakened it.  And got its attention.</p><p>  Chaos unsheathed his staff from across his back, calling lightning to strike down on the Pride demon as it advanced on him.</p><p>  Solas was at his side, then, shoulder to shoulder as he summoned blizzard to slow it down in its approach, Chaos adding sparks into the mix.</p><p>  It roared as its scaly armor was ripped to bits, and several shades came to its aid.</p><p>  Fuck.</p><hr/><p>  <em>WOMP.</em></p><p>  Laslo winced at the deafening noise, covering his ears as he looked up at the sky, the Breach flashing dangerously above.</p><p>  ”What the—” Paladin Danse’s voice was drowned out by another ear-shattering <em>WOMP.</em></p><hr/><p>  Chaos woke up to people talking outside.  Outside?  He blinked the sleep away, realizing he was in a small shack.  He sat up, his head spinning dizzily.</p><p>  ”Oh!” Chaos saw a small, Elven woman enter, nearly tossing a food tray as she startled.  ”I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!”</p><p>  ”Is this another prison?” Chaos asked, eyeing her warily.  ”Tell me!”</p><p>  ”No?  You’re back in Covenant, Sir.  They say you stopped the Breach from growing, it’s all anyone’s talked about for days!</p><p>  ”It’s stopped growing, Sir, like the mark on your hand.”</p><p>  ”I guess I’ll be on trial, now, right?” he asked, looking down at his hand, the strange mark glowing and crackling a bit.</p><p>  ”I dunno.  Lady Cassandra asked to know the moment you woke up, Sir.” the Elf said, backing away towards the door.</p><p>  ”And where is she?”</p><p>  ”In the Chantry, with the Chancellor, at once, she said!”</p><p>  And with that, she was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>